


Heartbroken

by AlwaysJohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn
Summary: Sorry, not my usual. Darkness falls.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> RBG, rest now.

In the weeks following Mary’s death, John gradually withdrew into a melancholy so profound I feared for him. He straddled two worlds, never fully in either the past or the present, and at this juncture, the near future was not even hypothetical.

The Work had become secondary. John would have laughed at this, declaring it ridiculously impossible. How I wished for his laughter to echo through the flat. 

In the light of day, I stayed near, guiding his personal hygiene, prompting his eating, sometimes coaxing him out of his silence albeit with only minimal success and monosyllabic responses. 

It was in the small hours, the hours before dawn that he called out, his voice a plaintive cry. I’d go to him, hold him close, sometimes rocking him as he sobbed against my chest. His words, rarely uttered in daylight were disjointed and confused, and rarely coherent in those dark times. There was no respite for him even in sleep.

Long ago I promised I would not go where he couldn’t follow. Now I was the one left behind.

I missed him, and seeing him in such pain broke my heart.


End file.
